Currently, familiar massagers are all through vibrating caused by the running of off-center motor. This kind of massager can lead the movements of skin and subcutaneous fat through vibrating to achieve the effect of losing weight and generating heat. However, because nerves and points of human-body are protected by muscular tissue, this kind of massage mentioned above can only bring the vibration of skin but not nerves and points. On the contrary, high speed rotating of motor will quickly scrubbing the skin, which will cause rashes and itching.
Certainly, we saw some magnetic massagers on the market. It can realize a certain magnetotherapy effect by acting on nerves of human body through the magnetic force of magnets installed on the massage head. However, it cannot really meet people's daily requirement because of its singular function and great difference to real person knead, nip, massage, knock and shake.